My new life
by TruthOfTheMatter
Summary: How will Hermione react when she is told that the Grangers aren't her real parents? Who is then? How will that alter how people treat her? Read to find out. ON HOLD
1. Who Am I?

My New Life

Disclaimer: I just don't own Harry Potter. I can't of anything else to say about it.

Chapter One

"Hermione. We have to talk to you. Now." Jane Granger called to her daughter, Hermione. Hermione called her response back and left her Transfiguration homework on the table in her room. She slid down the railing of the stairs and walked quickly into the living room where both of her parents were sitting waiting for her to arrive. She sat in her usual spot at the end of the table opposite her father and smiled at her parents. Her mother was close to tears with a letter and a tissue in her hands.

Jane's hand was shaky as she handed the letter in her hand over to Hermione. She sniffed as Hermione slowly took the suspicious blue-green sheet of paper. She looked at the neatly scrawled writing that looked almost exactly the same as her own writing style.

_Dear Cassiopeia,_

_If you are reading this, you are obviously with the muggle family, the Grangers, and you are under the name of Hermione Jane Granger. We never wanted to give you away. But we never wanted you to fall over to the wrong hands. But we were in the wrong circles and didn't want you to be caught up in all of it._

_This may sound like a harshly planned joke, but it is not. The Grangers' are not your real family. They are your adoptive family. We placed a glamour charm on you to last until your 16__th__ birthday. On that day, the appearance you have come to know will disappear. _

_Your father, your brother and I will be waiting for a response,_

_Your mother._

_Aquila Zambini._

Hermione stared blankly at the last four words on the paper. Then she looked at the people she had thought were her parents for the whole time she could remember.

"Did you know about this?" Hermione questioned Jane and Harry Granger. "Yes, we did but we were told not to tell you until the day before your 16th birthday. And today is that day."

A look of disgust came over Hermione's face. She turned around and stomped up to her room and slammed her door. She turned to her Hogwarts trunk and kicked with so much force she made it slide to the other side of the room. She ran to her bed and laid face down, and took calm breaths. As soon as she clamed down, she quickly changed into her pj's and slipped into her bed to go to sleep.

1616161616161616

Just as Hermione woke up the next morning a tearing pain came over her body, causing her to scream extremely loud. He curled on the floor right next to her bed, holding her head, as she slowly changed, the Glamour charm wearing off. Her hair and eyes were the first to change. Her hair turned dead straight, black and also lengthened. Her eyes turned to a light shade of blue. Her body filled out and she grew a couple of centimetres. As the pain receded she collapsed from the dramatic changes she had been through. Two loud pops were heard in the Granger household. Two people had apparated into the house. One took hold of Hermione while the other started to pack Hermione things. The person waved their wand and all of the things Hermione held important drifted, and landed in Hermione Hogwarts trunk. Then holding Hermione and her trunk, the two disappeared along with Hermione. It was at that moment the Granger burst through Hermione's door.

**Hey! It's Sky. Tell me if you want me to continue this story, or Hogwarts Dragon Rider.**

**Review to tell me. That or PM me. Either way is fine.**

**Till next time,**

**Sky**


	2. WHAT!

My New Life

Disclaimer: I just don't own Harry Potter. I can't of anything else to say about it.

Thanks to all the people who reviewed, and to the anon reviewer, about the last name. I'm using what I'm used to. Sorry if you don't like it.

R&R.

I'll keep Hermione's name for the moment. But when Blaise turns up in the chapter, it'll change to Cassiopeia. Remember, he does know who she use to be, cause her parents expect her to tell her brother.

Chapter Two

"Who are you people?" Hermione spat at the masked people who had taken her away from the only home she had known. "No daughter of mine will talk to me like that!" the male shouted before slapping Hermione on the cheek. "Orion! Don't do that. She's still coming to terms with her real family. And she still hasn't seen her appearance." The woman pushed the man called 'Orion' aside. "Cassiopeia, are you alright? I'm sorry about your father's behavior. He doesn't being offended with such language."

"Cassiopeia isn't my name. Hermione is my name." Hermione stated, as if it was the most obvious fact in the world and someone had forgotten it. The older woman smiled. "Ahhhh. That was the name the muggle family, the Grangers gave you. Your real name is Cassiopeia. Cassiopeia Zambini."

Hermione stared blankly at Aquila. "Funny. You think I'd actually fall for that. Not likely."

"Maybe because it's not a joke Cassiopeia." A deep male voice said that had just entered the large room. Hermione turned her head to look at him. Blaise Zambini had entered the room. Sadly, with a friend.

"Malfoy, What the hell are you doing here?"

Draco just looked surprised. "Oh, come on. You've never met me before." "Oh I have had the displeasure of meeting you before, Ferret. I'll never hold you high in my respect list." Cassiopeia said before she stormed out of the room leaving one embarrassed, one laughing and two confused people in her wake. Moments later she came back in.

"I don't know where my room is."

An identical smirk emerged on Blaise's and Draco's face. Blaise turned to Draco, "Come on Drake, lets show Cass where her room is." Draco nodded and he, Blaise and Cassiopeia went to her room.

The three went up dozens of flight of stairs, passed millions of rooms and after a while Draco and Blaise stopped at a polished gold-coloured door. Cassiopeia took a breath in, and pulled down on the intricately carved handle that was attached to the door. She looked at the room behind the door. She gasped. _This room is bigger than the Grangers house put together! _Cassie thought. Her queen size bed was covered in a magnificent silver quilt with deep blue trimming and a matching pillow. Next to the Bed was a full-length silver vanity mirror. The walls were a silvery white colour and the ceiling of the room was a midnight blue with shooting stars and the moon.

She smiled. The person who had decorated her room, knew her favorite colours. She noticed tow door in her room, leading off to other rooms. She opened the first and it led to her own private suite. She walked back and opened the other door. It was a large library. She rushed in and pulled a book quickly straight off the first shelf she came to.

Draco came in not too long after to see where Cassie was. He saw her nestled in a chair reading a large book. "For all I know, you could have been Mudblood Granger in a former life." Draco laughed.

Cassie eyes lit up with a fire like no other. She slammed her book shut and stormed over to Draco. Her fist soon fiercely collided against Draco's nose. Draco kneeled over, his nose spilling blood over his shirt. "Don't say that word again or you'll find me hurting you in more lasting ways." Draco nodded and flicked out his wand to clean his nose. As soon it was cleaned, he dashed out of Cassie's room and Went over to Blaise's. "I swear your sister use to be Hermione Granger!" Draco almost shouted. "Oh. She was." Blaise said calmly as if there was nothing wrong with the fact.

"WHAT?????!!!!!"

A/N: This code below, paste it in, .com/art/FaceMaker-52755515

To see what I made Hermione/Cassie look like. Only if you want to.

004002002023001001001033003001001001001004001001083072059100035069100100100086079100100100100100015015015100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100000100100100100100100100100

Hoped you liked it.

'Till next time,

Sky.


	3. Nose Stuck in the Book

My New Life

Disclaimer: My name's not Joanne Kathleen Rowling, so I'm pretty sure I don't own the Harry Potter series.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for so long! My parents banned me from the computer.

In the last chapter I made a mistake with the link to What Cass/Hermione looks like.

The real links is .com/art/FaceMaker-52755515 with the same code.

Chapter Three

"You mean to say, that your sister, who you said was hidden away amongst muggles, was actually Hermione Granger?"

"Got it in one, Drake."

"Holy Shit she changed her look."

Blaise raised his eyebrow and laid down his book. "You know, if Cass heard you, you'd be dead."

"Well, she's not here is she?" Draco murmured under his breath loud enough for Blaise to hear. Blaise coughed loudly and pointed behind the other guy. Draco turned slowly around and when he saw the girl behind him he took a gulp and dived behind Blaise.

Cassie crossed her arms, and walked over and sat next to her brother. She picked up his book and started reading his book. Draco poked his head up and sighed when he thought he was out of the danger zone. Cassie was too absorbed in he book to notice that Draco had crept out of he room. Blaise pulled Cassie up of his bed and to follow Draco.

"Typical of my sister. Just like mum. Nose stuck in the book." Blaise said while shaking his head with laughter.

Moment later he was hit around the head with a book. His book.

A/N: Sorry for it being so short. 


	4. Isabella Zabini

My New Life

Disclaimer: My name's not Joanne Kathleen Rowing, so I'm pretty sure I don't own the Harry Potter series.

A/N; I fixed the Zambini problem. I practiced so much typing Zabini that my head hurts.

Chapter Four

"What was that for?" Blaise groaned, while holding the effected area. "Relax, you don't have much of a brain anyway." Cassie said sweetly to her brother. "I'm third in the year after you and Draco, and your calling my dumb?" Blaise questioned Cassie.

Cassie growled under her breath and glared at the closest painting. The girl who was in the painting, who looked remarkably like Cassie in age and appearance, crossed her arms and said "You shouldn't look at me in that way. Twin sisters don't do that." Cassie's mouth dropped. She realised why the girl looked so familiar. She looked a lot like Blaise. But, she didn't have a twin sister. Did she?

Cassie looked at Blaise with a questioning look on her face. Blaise's face drained of colour and he glared venomously at the portrait. "You weren't supposed to tell her. Doesn't mother even come to this painting to tell you anything anymore?" The girls' eyes welled with tears and she covered her face, and started to cry. Blaise desperately tried to comfort the girl. "Isabella, Sis, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, honesty…well… Cassie lets go." Blaise nervously tugged on Cassie sleeve, while beginning to walk in the direction of her room.

When they finally got to Cassie's room, she turned around and looked Blaise straight in the eye. "Who was she?" He sighed and sat on Cassie's bed with his head in his hands. "That was Isabella Zabini. My younger sister by a year. Also your twin, who died at 4 years old. She died a couple of weeks after mother and father gave you away. They placed memory charms on the Granger to make them only remember that they adopted you until a fortnight before your 16th birthday. They would of remembered differently though. Going back to Isabella, I checked all the books, for a five year old, I could for almost two years after Isabella died. From what I found you two were magical twins. If the both of you were separated for more than 2000 kilometres over a period of time then something would happen to the one left behind. Isabella was left behind when mother took you to the Grangers." Blaise looked across at Cassie with a blank face that held so many emotions. Hurt, pain and most of all, anger. "Because of my parents I lost both my younger sisters in the same month. But now I have one back. He emitted a weak smile. Cassie placed one hand on his shoulder. "And you won't lose her again. To anyone." Or that's what Cassie and Blaise thought.

* * *

"Hey Cassie. You stole something of mine." Draco whispered into her ear as they did their potions essay that was due on the first day back.

"Oh and let me guess, It'll be something cheesy like your heart." Hermione murmured her eyebrows lifted. Draco cursed and looked down at his essay. Cassie's widened and she blushed and started to closely examine her fingernails. Blaise who was across the table from the two, saw both of them edge away from each other and Blaise dropped off his chair with laughter. Then he stopped. His best mate liked his sister. His mate would have to go through hell and back to get permission of him and his parents. "Blaise, mate. You ok?" Blaise gave his best friend a sly smirk and jumped back into his seat and told him he was never better. Of course he was. He'd thought of a plan to get his sister and his friend together. Life could never get better.


	5. Stuck In Her Room

My New Life

Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing this series. But I don't want to give it back. (Police come and take Harry Potter away.) Hey! I wasn't finished yet! Give him back.

A/N:

_Dreams are written like this_

_Draco's thoughts are written like this_

**Cassie's thoughts like this**

**Blaise's thoughts like this**

Chapter Five

Cassie walked quietly passed the many portraits that lined the walls. Most of the people in the paintings waved, smiled or greeting Cassie back. They had obviously heard that the long lost daughter of Orion and Aquilia Zabini had been found.

Cassie passed so many portraits that she got tired of smiling at them all. She got to the portrait that she was looking for and lightly tapped her wand against the fabric of the thick canvas. All of a sudden a tired looking 16-year-old girl who was identical to Cassie came from the side of the frame. She looked groggily at the person who was at her painting, but after seeing who it was brightened up a bit.

"Hi, Cassie!" Isabella yawned from where she was.

Cassie smiled. "Isabella, I need you to tell me all that you remember before I left." Cassie whispered to her sister, so not to alert anyone else of her presence. Isabella stiffened and looked stonily at Cassie. "You just need to shove it in my face, don't you. You're the one that survived. Go find out your self. Or go to my grave. I left a letter there before I died for you to read when you came back."

Isabella stared icily at Cassie an then she walked out of the painting. Cassie sighed. "Well, you can't keep everyone happy. Sadly."

(Break)

Cassie slipped into her room without being found out by anyone. She checked Blaise and Draco's rooms before going into hers, to make sure they were both asleep. She slowly changed into her silk blue pajamas and crawled into bed and fell to sleep with much struggle of not going into a nightmare. But in the end she did.

_Cassie screamed as she was dragged away from the battleground. A hand quickly wrapped around her mouth, stifling her scream. She struggled to break free from her strong kidnapper. She bit onto his finger and his hand left her mouth and he started cursing at her. To Cassie his voice seemed familiar. He slapped her across the face and left a large red hand mark. Cassie faced downwards. She quickly thought up a plan to pull off the man's death-eater mask. She feigned lifting her hand up to clasp her face in pain. The out link of a smirk was seen on his face, which quickly turned into a snarl as Cassie pulled off his mask. Cassie gasped in shock. "Why? Why would you join the Death-Eaters? Why …"_

It was that moment Cassie woke up screaming. Draco and Blaise quickly ran through her door and stopped at the sight of Cassie breathing deeply. "Cass, you ok?" Blaise questioned his sister. Still breathing deeply, she nodded shakily. Blaise looked uneasily at his sister, and turned his attention to his friend. He was sitting next to Cassie, whispering things in her ear, to calm her down. It seemed to work. Her breathing returned to normal and she smiled at both of the boys.

Blaise smiled at walked out of the room, closing the door behind. After he closed the door, he placed an intricate spell on the door. He commanded the door to open after the two inside kissed. The door clicked itself in response, automatically locking the door from neither inside or outside, but inside the actual door.

Inside the room, Draco and Cassie had stayed were they were, hugged each other. After around five minutes, Cassie fell asleep in Draco's arms, therefore allowing Draco small movement. _She looks adorable when she's asleep_. Draco thought while smiling and looking down at Cassie. She shifted slightly, letting Draco move freely. Draco moved out from beneath her. The dazed smile on Cassie's face disappeared. Her hands quickly grabbed for the nearest thing. Which happened to be Draco's hand. Draco, who was about to leave the room, turned around with shock. He saw that it was just Cassie and grinned like an idiot. He lay in the bed next to Cassie and soon fell asleep.

(Break)

The next morning, Cassie felt warmth next to her that she usually didn't feel next to her when she woke up. She turned her head and the smell of cinnamon and vanilla wafted into her nose. Cassie's eyes shot open. She looked around and was comforted by the fact that she was in her room. But when she saw who was next to her in her bedroom. She almost had a heart attack. "DRACO MALFOY!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?????"

(Break)

**God, what is taking them so long? The door to Cassie's room is still magically locked. SOMETHING SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED BY NOW!!!!!!**

As soon as Blaise was finished with thinking that, there was a shout of 'DRACO MALFOY!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?????' Blaise smirked and reclined back in his chair. **Yep, things are going my way today.**

(Break)

**What is he doing in MY bed? And he thinks he can get away with it? As if! I think.**

Cassie just groaned and slumped into the chair next to her bed. She held her head up with her hands. Draco, who was half awake, turned and looked bleary eyed at Cassie. "Who shouted my name?" Cassie smiled. "I did, YOU STUPID ANIMAL. DO YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH TRYING TO SLEEP WITH ME? WELL? ANSWER ME!!!!!" Draco looked shocked and turned his head, messing up his already messy hair, making it a complete and utter …mess, really.

For Draco, he was just plain confused. He didn't know why Cassie was shouting at him. But he started to think about it and realised that he was still in Cassie's room. He visibly gulped and slowly untangled himself from the sheets of Cassie's bed. He slowly pulled his wand out and made with bed. "I'll just leave now." Draco murmured quietly. He turned to the door and turned the door handle. Or at least he tried. Draco whisked around and faced Cassie. "Well, what are you still doing in here?" Cassie questioned with her hands on her hips, full of attitude.

"The door's closed. Locked. Looks like we're stuck in here. At least for now." Draco called out to Cassie while looking at the door for enchantments. Cassie groaned. **This will be a long day. For both me and Draco.**

End Chapter

Sky: So the chapter ends  
Blaise: Yep it does

Sky: What the hell? Where did you come from?

Blaise: It's called apparition. Mother taught before I was allowed

Sky: That it explains it

Blaise: So can you please put my sis and Draco together? The sexual tension is killing me.

Sky: Wait like all the rest.

Draco: Wait! You're putting me with Cassie? Sweet! Hurry up.

Sky: Argh! Does everyone know apparition? Am I the only one who doesn't know?

Blaise: Pretty much.

Sky: *Turns to reader*. So please keep reading and I might keep interviewing these characters for you guys. See you next time.


End file.
